borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sander's Gorge
I was going through another run through DLC4 today on playthrough 2 as my Soldier, when I noticed a trend. Whenever my soldier goes through Sander's Gorge, almost all the items are Purple and Orange rarety, including the control room with the 4 chests and all the lockers. And yet, when I play through as my Siren, the rarety benefit seems to dissapear and the loot appears as normal. Also, it seems that the enemies on my soldier class are capped at around 58, while they are at a regular 61 (62 if Badass) on my Siren. Is anyone else having this pop up? *Btw, new account, but a long time follower of the wiki, any info would be well appreciated =) Chill2324 04:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you kill Craw with your soldier? If not that is your prob. Completeing and turning in YOU. WILL. DIE. will bump him up to level, 61-62 enemies.Veggienater 04:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Even with evened scaling, I notice some loot differences between my chars. I don't even bother raiding the Armory with my Soldier anymore, because the last 3 times I did, almost every single Lance chest spawned Eridian weapons. Seriosluy, maybe 5 Lance chests in 3 runs had something other than Eridians guns in it. Man was I pissed.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Only killed Craw on my Siren, would explain the level cap. But still not a clue on the loot rarety tho, kinda bothers me that Id have to move any good loot to my other characters instead of just farming with my Siren -_- Chill Hill 04:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Like CJ said it just depends on the character. I also notice this difference but not always with the same characters. Its just the way it is. Sometimes your goin to find lots of good stuff and others not so much.Veggienater 04:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Edit: i usually only farm with my siren solo or splitscreen because she finds so much good loot. Welp, my Siren has so much good weps and mods as it is, but i just get so much rare loot from Sander's with my Soldier, its hard to not wanna keep on finding better and better loot. So I guess ill continue farming with my Solder, and kicking ass with my Siren. User:Chill2324 {Sign your posts with four tildes (~) at the end} This seems to be true for my account also, both my on and off-line ones. My Hunter (who doesn't have a phenomenal weapon output) seems to get better drops from both the Armory and DLC4, while my decked-out Siren seems to get subsequently diminshing rarity in loot. I had a series of Farmory runs with my Hunter in which I received a Pearl, countless Eridian, and several high-rarity Legendaries. Perhaps it is based on the number of runs/rarity of equipment each character has? Majin Odin 14:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Before New Haven was patched i noticed that no matter which character i used i would get dry spells and i would get rich spells. I not sure what effects the drops but they come and they go. I statered a soldier that didnt get ANY Legenday or Eridian guns until i got to New Haven on PT2. It may just be a matter of luck.Veggienater 16:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Luck certainly plays a role, but I'm almost certain the condition of your character influences drops in the game. I almost always get the same few weapons when I farm Craw with my Siren, and I'm not talking about just Equalizers; I mean fairly rare legendaries that just don't spawn as much as other guns, like Bastards and Cyclopses. Also, the thing I've mentioned about my soldier before. My Berserker finds Wildcats at an alarming rate, while my Mord comes a cross a Volcano just about every time I turn on the game. I don't know if brand loyalties or proficiencies affect the drops, but there are definitely some noticeable patterns across the classes; that Ive noticed, anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, i do agree on that. Certain characters do seem to find certain guns more often than others. I suspect that has something to do with the multi player aspect to inspire more veriaty in character selection.Veggienater 16:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Never found any hydra's during pt1 or 2 on any characters I have, but yesterday, on my Brick, found 3 in a row at the factory level in DLC4... Overall, DLC4 seems to have an above average loot quality drop, in just a few hours, found almost 20 legendary guns (lots of equalizer etc stuff, but also a Cobra with almost 1000 damage, and still about 2.0 ROF, so my Blast Master Brick was in a good mood :D ) Blasfemon 13:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC)